Conventional ostomy pouches typically take the form of a one-piece system or a two-piece system. Both such systems include a pouch for collecting urine and/or stool, and a skin barrier. The skin barrier is a component that fits around the stoma to protect the skin and provide an interface which adheres the entire ostomy system to the wearer. In one-piece systems, the pouch is commonly welded (e.g., ultrasonically) to the skin barrier, creating what may be referred to as a “weld seal” (or “weld line”) therebetween. In two-piece systems, the pouch and skin barrier (often called a “wafer”) are attachable and separable from one another at a connection interface commonly referred to as a flange. A flange often takes the form of respective plastic rings residing on the pouch and the skin barrier that securely and sealingly engage with one another in repeatedly removable fashion. Two-piece ostomy systems are often favored because they allow pouches to be exchanged without requiring the wafer to be removed from the skin of the wearer. By way of example, certain wearers may prefer to temporarily switch to “mini pouch” for swimming, intimate or other short-term activities.
One of the most common methods of supporting ostomy pouches is to provide a belt that wraps around the wearer's abdomen and includes tabs which are attachable to small loops formed integrally with the flange interface of certain conventional ostomy pouches. Such belts may be used to help support the pouch. Further, such belts may be helpful in maintaining an adequate seal when using what is referred to in the ostomy industry as a “flat” or “convex” skin barrier.